


Nightmares

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Mentioned Jack Manifold, Nightmares, Ranboo comforts Tubbo, Sad, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: Tubbo doesn't handle horror games very well. He knew he shouldn't have decided to play Five Nights at Freddy's so late at night (accompanied by Jack and Ranboo).Many restless hours later when Tubbo finally manages to fall asleep, he is awoken in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Upset and shaking, he talks to Ranboo for comfort.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 260





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this from watching Tubbo's FNAF stream. Poor boi was so terrified I just had to write a hurt/comfort fic. It's realllyyy short, but oh well. I haven't written their dynamic like this before so I'm still getting used to it haha
> 
> Also a reminder that this is strictly about Tubbo and Ranboo as friends, no shipping is implied. I just adore their friendship so I wanted to write something about it c:

_Tubbo was standing in an office. It kind of seemed familiar. Where had he seen this space before?_

_It took him a few moments to recognize the area, a telephone beginning to ring._

_Oh no._

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

_This was not happening. Why- how was he here? Shivers of terror ran through him as he realized that actually working as a night guard in FNAF was much, much worst than playing a stupid game._

_He couldn't do this. He sat down in the office chair, clutching the tablet in his hands. He couldn't do this. When he was playing earlier, he had Jack helping him out and telling him what to do. Jack was a pro. He was not._

_The phone guy droned on and on, Tubbo listening occasionally as he was too busy panicking to pay attention. "...they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit" he heard, which made Tubbo let out a sob of terror. This couldn't be real. He tried to pinch his arm, but it didn't work. He wouldn't wake up. Was this real or was it a dream? All he knew was that it felt so entirely real._

_What felt like hours droned on, with Tubbo on the verge of crying the entire time. In his panic, he anxiously checked and double checked the lights and cameras a ton, which drained the battery really fast. Sometimes, he closed the door when they were in the hallway even when he didn't need to._

_This led to Tubbo eventually draining all the battery down before he had even reached 4 am._

_When the steady hum he had been hearing faded away into dead silence, the lights shutting off, Tubbo began hysterically crying. He backed himself into the corner of the room, crouching down in terror and hugging his knees to his chest, clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs._

_Then the dreaded music began to play, spooky eyes and a mouth lighting up and flashing in the doorway. Staring straight at him. Tubbo frantically shook his head, crying even more now - and he felt his heart stop the moment the music stopped, followed by the face in the hallway going dark. It was just him in the silence._

_His chest heaved up and down. Tears slipped out of his eyes, falling down his cheek and hitting his hand that was held firmly over his mouth as he attempted to muffle his sobs._

_A loud screech was heard, and Tubbo screamed as something heavy collided with him. He was falling- falling- falling-_

* * *

Tubbo woke up with a terrified scream as his body fell off the bed, hitting the hard floorboard beneath his feet. He sat up, scrambling away frantically as he looked around his room, breathing terribly fast. He faintly recognized the hum of his computer in the background along with the tears dripping down his red cheeks. 

It was silent for a few moments until a soft voice spoke in the room, making Tubbo flinch at first.

"...Tubbo?" the low-pitched voice asked softly, as if they thought he was made of glass and would break if they spoke too loud.

Tubbo blinked, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his pyjamas, taking a few moments to put a name to the voice.

"...R-Ranboo?" he asked softly, voice cracking, a faint sniffle being able to be heard.

"I heard you scream. Are you okay, Tubbo?" Ranboo asked, a frown evidence in his voice.

Tubbo took a moment to reply as he shakily made his way back to his bed, sitting down on the sheets and picking up his phone, which he was in the call with Ranboo on. 

"...N-No, Ranboo. I'm really not." he let out a shaky laugh, wiping his eyes. "I had... a nightmare."

"About Five Nights at Freddy's?" Ranboo mused, tone soft.

"Hah. How'd you know?" Tubbo drawled sarcastically, pulling his warm bedsheets around him like a cloak. A safety blanket. "How- Why am I on a call with you?" he asked after a moment, mind still fuzzy as he tried to wake himself up properly.

"You were... too afraid to sleep after we played FNAF, so you stayed on a call with me while I streamed so you weren't alone." Ranboo explained. He didn't press the nightmare topic any further, figuring it was better to distract the boy rather than talk about it. Tubbo was thankful he chose to not question it.

"Oh... thank you. Wait- you're not still live are you?" he questioned, panic ceasing him for a moment. Did he just scream and cry in front of thousands of viewers-?

"No, no. I ended stream about an hour ago. I think you fell asleep halfway through my stream, I decided to just stay in the call." Ranboo explained, leaning back in his chair before snorting. "Chat thought it was adorable." 

Tubbo groaned, a shaky laugh leaving his lips despite his uneasiness. "Damn it. I'll have to watch the VOD, then." he chuckled, already imagining the influx of 'Awe's' in the comments.

"Yeah, you were farming quite a large amount of awe's." Ranboo laughed, merely just confirming his suspicions. 

There were a few moments of silence between them before Tubbo spoke up. "Isn't it late, Ranboo? Shouldn't you be asleep?" he mused.

"Yes, but frankly I don't care, I'm a night owl anyway." he chuckled. "How are you feeling, Tubbo? Do you feel like you can go back to sleep?"

Tubbo thought about it, the faces of the animatronics flashing in his head. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "...No, I don't think so. It was scary, Ranboo. I ran out of power and... it was just ten times worst because I was actually in the Pizzeria, not just playing a game." he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"It's okay, Tubbo. It was just a dream." Ranboo told him, and the sound of a chair being adjusted could be heard over the line as Ranboo leaned back in his chair. "I'll stay up with you."

Tubbo's eyes widened. "Oh, no- you don't have to. I'm fine, really."

"Nah, it's alright! I'm not planning on sleeping anytime soon anyway. Sleep is for the weak, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Tubbo laughed in response, wiping his eyes dry as he finally had stopped crying. 

"...Wanna play Minecraft, Project Manager?"

God. Tubbo could HEAR the smirk in his best friend's voice.

"You know it." he laughed, and Tubbo dragged himself out of bed, heading towards his computer with the blanket still wrapped tightly around him. "I mean, who else is going to sit back on their ass and critique you while you build your house?"

"You, obviously." Ranboo chuckled as he opened his Minecraft launcher. 

Even if the nightmare was horrible, Tubbo supposed that at least he got to play some fun, relaxing Minecraft at 4 am out of it. 


End file.
